


Obedience

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Open your mouth, boy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

Gabriel can't remember exactly how it started. At first it was just regular sex. Well, okay, at first it was jut mind-blowing sex, because Sam's so sensitive and eager and earnest. But then somehow, Gabriel had found out how much Sam liked to be given _orders_.

And really, Gabriel likes to give them just as much as Sam likes to obey.

It started light, the archangel giving small orders while they were in bed. "Spread your legs." "Hold very still for me." "Don't come before I tell you to." And Sam would do just as he was told, eyes darkening with need and want. Then it slowly escalated, until it became these sinfully delicious games.

Gabriel is sitting at the edge of the bed, one hand lazily stroking his cock. Sam's kneeling down in front of him, completely naked and exposed. He's hard, his huge prick already dripping pre-come though Sam hasn't touched himself yet. Gabriel told him not to.

The bed is high, so Sam's face is almost leveled with Gabriel's groin. The human's eyes are going from the angel's glistening cock to his face and back. His pupils are blown wide, his breath is catching now and then in his throat, and Gabriel can't help but think Sam's the most gorgeous thing he's ever seen.

He considers just keeping at this. Considers coming all over Sam's pretty face. He can almost see it, how Sam would look like with Gabriel's come dripping from him. How his pink tongue would dart out on its own to try to taste it, how hot that would be.

Maybe another time. Right now, Gabriel wants more. He wants these beautiful lips stretched around him. With his free hand, the angel drags his thumb across Sam's bottom lip.

"Open your mouth, boy." Gabriel almost doesn't recognize his own voice. It's dark and husky, much lower than his usual snarky tone.

Obediently, Sam's lips part and Gabriel tips his thumb in it, flicks it across the wet velvet of the hunter's tongue. Then he takes it out, drags the wet finger on Sam's chin before he grabs the back of his neck and lowers him down.

Sam sucks him in without a second's hesitation and Gabriel groans his approval. The human grabs his hips and starts bobbing his head up and down Gabriel's cock, tongue swirling deliciously around the head. The angel leaves his hand on Sam's neck, fingers diving in the soft hair at the base of Sam's skull. It's one of Sam's surprisingly sensitive spots, and, sure enough, the hunter moans around Gabriel at the touch.

The angel starts trusting up into Sam's deliciously warm mouth, groaning as the hunter relaxes his throat enough to take Gabriel all the way in. It's a neat trick Sam's starting to manage more often, and it turns him on to know that before they started this the human had never even had a cock in his mouth.

Gabriel can feel he's getting closer and closer to his release. His orgasm is building up in him and he thrusts up harder into Sam's mouth, gripping the boy's hair. He feels more than hears Sam's long, shivering moan, and recognizes it. It's the moan Sam makes when he's coming. Fuck, Sam's coming, and he hasn't even touched himself, the human's hands are both still on Gabriel's hips, gripping hard.

The archangel thrusts one more time, buries himself deep in Sam's throat and comes, hard, with the boy's name on his lips.

When he slides carefully out of Sam's mouth with a satisfied grunt, he looks down into those beautiful dark eyes. Sam smiles at him. He looks a little bit dazed, like Gabriel just blew his mind, and judging by Sam's messy stomach, he probably did. The archangel grins.

"Kiss me, boy" he whispers, and Sam huffs amusement as he grabs Gabriel's hips firmly and slides him down so the archangel's kneeling on the floor in front of him. Gabriel lets him, marking the end of their little power game, and when Sam presses their mouths together he parts his lips eagerly.

Sam's tongue flickers against his own and he can taste himself. He drags his fingers on Sam's stomach, coating them in the boy's come before sliding his hand downwards, between Sam's legs. He presses a slick finger inside Sam, and the boy moans, breaking the kiss.

"Ready for round two, kiddo?" Gabriel asks with a smirk.

Sam's answering smile is so dirty the archangel's cock twitches back to life. "Make me," the boy teases.


End file.
